


joakevin

by j03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, joakevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j03/pseuds/j03
Summary: Joaquin glared at his phone as the blue and white light glared back at him. It was two in the morning and he found himself extremely lonely. He tapped on Kevin’s contact. Most people would remember an event like that and be happy, but Joaquin found himself drenched in sadness. He thought it made the most sense to just delete the contact. He didn’t want Kevin to get into trouble by his father or by the gang. He scrolled to the bottom of the contact when his eyes were met with the red “delete contact” button and the bottom of the phone. His thumb hovered over it when he heard a knock. His head shot up and he looked around, his room completely dark and lifeless, save for the moonlight slipping through the glass window. He thought about ignoring it when he heard it again. This time to pair with the noise was a rock hitting his window. "What the-" Joaquin stepped over to the window, pushing the curtain all the way open. And then he saw him.





	1. one

Joaquin glared at his phone as the blue and white light glared back at him. It was two in the morning and he found himself extremely lonely. He tapped on Kevin’s contact. Most people would remember an event like that and be nervous and happy, but Joaquin found himself drenched in sadness. He thought it made the most sense to just delete the contact. He didn’t want Kevin to get into trouble by his father or by the gang. He scrolled to the bottom of the contact when his eyes were met with the red “delete contact” button and the bottom of the phone. His thumb hovered over it when he heard a knock. His head shot up and he looked around, his room completely dark and lifeless, save for the moonlight slipping through the glass window. He thought about ignoring it when he heard it again. This time to pair with the noise was a rock hitting his window. "What the-" Joaquin stepped over to the window, pushing the curtain all the way open. And then he saw him.

“Jughead what the fuck are you doing?” was all he could manage as he started lifting his window open. “Hey, you don’t have to let me in we just need to talk.” At the moment, the main difference between Jughead and Joaquin was that Jughead looked like it might as well be 2:00 pm not am. “Oh yeah talking through my window to you is for sure not as awkward.” Joaquin said furrowing his eyebrows. “Shut up.” Jughead said pushing him out the way as he stepped into his room through the window. 

“What could you possibly need to talk about now?” Joaquin said, while wondering if this was actually happening. “Ya man sorry it’s so late I just couldn’t find a better time, I’ve been so busy-” “No, jughead, you dumbass, I know you don’t sleep. I’m saying now as in after all of these years.”


	2. two

Joaquin slipped on his combat boots and grabbed his jacket. The two of them stepped out of his window and left it cracked open just enough so that he could open it easily when he came home. They walked in aimless silence, their tension filling the empty town. Joaquin was a good kid. He wasn’t a jerk to those who didn’t deserve it and he put his family before himself. He was a lot more sensitive than he looked but knew how to stand up for others. While his morals were in place, he did get in trouble a lot. He supplied a lot of heavy drugs to the gang and even people in Northern Riverdale. He himself wasn’t wrapped up in any of it besides more harmless things like the occasional drink or weed. But like with a lot of good qualities in people, they are developed over time. There was a time when Joaquin looked the part too. 

When jughead used to live with his dad, Joaquin would see him frequently. Jughead was always afraid of him and failed to conceal it. Joaquin’s father always gave him a hard time at home and it really broke him down. It felt really good to have someone fear him in the way he feared his father. So he would taunt and fight Jughead anytime he could. While jughead was scared of him at first, he didn’t mind being picked on. While it was negative attention, it was some of the only attention he got. Joaquin got more and more violent and angry when Jughead seemed less and less scared. 

One day when Jughead was delivering some stuff for his father, Joaquin caught him behind the building and as he was about to start beating him up, Jughead kissed him.


	3. three

Truthfully Jughead meant nothing by it. And while it meant something to Joaquin it didn’t mean anything personally. Joaquin was completely shocked and completely not focused on Jughead. From then until Jughead moved out, Joaquin left him completely alone. He occasionally heard things about Jughead, like that he moved to Northern Riverdale and started going to RHS. He heard that Jughead started writing and was doing really well in school from his father. When he got drunk he would talk a lot about his son. 

When joaquin thought of Jughead, he felt guilty and thankful at the same time. Joaquin would always pick on him because it made him feel powerful and because he was looking for something. He didn’t know what it was until Jughead kissed him.

As they walked, Joaquin expected Jughead to start explaining himself. But when that never happened, he started making conversation about the drive in. “So, it uh… sucks that they’re shutting it down..” he started. “Yeah, saw you and those other Serpents there last night.” Jughead came to a stop and he took a seat on some benches outside of Riverdale’s park. Joaquin sat next to him starting to wonder why he came to him again. 

“That’s actually what I was gonna ask you ‘bout.” Jughead said. He’s changed so much too. Jughead used to have an undertone of nervousness around Joaquin. He seems so much older now. “I, um, saw you with Kevin.” Jughead cautiously. “What?” Suddenly joaquin felt like the topic was extremely invasive. “Not like I was actually watching you, you dumbass. I wasn’t even watching. I just run the films so I could see everything that was happening and when I saw Kevin get up I was just watching so I knew he would get back safely without running into one of you.” Jughead said all at once. Joaquin was starting to lose his patience. 

“You mean one of us, Jughead.”


	4. four

“I am not a Serpent, Joaquin! I never was and I never will be. I meant what I said. Your entire gang and family is trouble and I won’t see my friends get mixed up in it. So stay away from Kevin.”

“No.”

By this time Jughead and Joaquin were standing up.

“You think I was asking you? We’re not little kids anymore Joaquin. You can’t just tell me what to do. Kevin is a good kid and you’re the last person he needs to mess that up." Jughead slowly spat out his last words. "He doesn’t want you.” 

Joaquin stepped closer. Jughead was taller but less dominate. He shrunk in sudden fear.

“Do you know the things I got him to say?”

Joaquin’s voice was low and dark. Jughead’s glare intensified. 

“Do you know the sounds I got him to make? I can make him scream louder than I made you would every time I would beat the shit out of you.”

Joaquin was smirking. Jughead looked ready to kill. 

“So you can tell me to stay away from him. But good luck getting him to stay away from me.”


	5. five

_ Private Chat Room with  _ **_Betty_ ** _ and  _ **_Kevin_ **

 

**Kevin:** b

 

**Kevin:** e

 

**Kevin:** t

 

**Kevin:** t

 

**Betty:** WHAT   
  


**Kevin:** y

 

**Betty:** Kevin

 

**Kevin:** Bettytytytyyt

 

**Kevin:** Jughead is mad at me

 

**Betty:** What? Why?

 

**Kevin:** I have no idea. 

 

**Betty:** Then why do you think he’s mad at you?

 

**Kevin:** He uhiiiiiadddont know he won’t answer my texts as quickly as he normally does and keeps responding with like one or two word answers.

 

**Betty:** Have you ever met Jughead he’s probably in the middle of an intense part of his novel or he’s just being emo

 

**Kevin:** I mean you’re not wrong 

 

**Kevin:** on the off chance that Jughead, human embodiment of sunshine and joy, is being moody..

 

**Kevin:** we should go to Pop’s or something w him

 

**Betty:** K do you want me to ask?

 

**Kevin:** ye s

 

**Betty:** do you want me to mention you

 

**Kevin:** n o

  
**Betty:** k bye


	6. six

Joaquin was quite angry. More with himself than Jughead. But also with Jughead. Who did he think he was to show up and disrespect everything Joaquin stands for? The gang was not full of the nicest people but they were family. Joaquin didn't have a choice- he can’t just get up and leave. He’s been attached to the gang too long and now people depend on him and won’t let him leave without a fight. Jughead’s situation was different. 

 

But he was also angry with himself. Another reason why he was mad is because his whole life he’s been pushed around and made to feel weak by his father. For Jughead to jump in and make new friends such as Kevin was fine. But at the time, he thought that because Jughead thought Kevin couldn’t handle himself wasn’t fine. He was sabotaging a relationship his friend could have because he thinks he’s too weak to handle himself. He was angry with himself now because he doesn’t know Kevin. What if kevin really can’t handle himself or the potential consequences that comes with getting mixed up with a Serpent, especially when you’re the Sheriff’s son?

 

He should have rationally asked Jughead to be given a chance. With whatever act he put on back there he couldn’t just turn around and beg for a chance. He ruined it. Kevin doesn’t seem like the type of person to get involved with someone that his friends don’t like. But did Jughead even tell his friends about his past as a Serpent? What if things could still work out so long as he dodged Jughead whenever he could? 

 

Before anything he should probably spend more time with Kevin. He wants to respect that Jughead was probably just looking out for his friend, but he can gage if someone isn’t as rough as the gang.

 

Well he knows Kevin  _ likes _ rough but that’s different. 


	7. seven

Betty, Jughead, and Kevin were all sitting around a table at Pop’s. Jughead was almost done with his second burger when Betty asked him if there was anything wrong. “Why were there be anything wrong?” Jughead said aggressively chewing. Betty slapped his hand. “Ow! What was that for?” Betty rolled her eyes while Kevin was trying to analyze Jughead’s behavior. “Stop chewing while talking.” She looked down at her phone when a notification popped up. “Stop asking me questions while I’m chewing!” Kevin smiled slightly. “Hey guys, Veronica wants to hang out, are you okay with me leaving?” Kevin smirked at Betty. “Shut up Kevin.” and with that she left.

 

“So.. how’s it going..?” Jughead raised an eyebrow at the awkward attempt at a conversation. “Jughead are you mad at me?” His facial expressions softened as all of his tension went to his thoughts. They sat there in silence as Kevin grew more and more nervous while waiting for a response. “Jughead?” He finally said again after he started to think the guy was just zoning out. “Ya, I uh… don’t really know how to answer that.” Kevin was a little shocked at the answer because he was expected there to be a “What? No.. I’m just tired sorry.” 

 

“So you  _ are _ then?”

 

Just then the bell that sounded the door opening rang as Archie stepped in with an envelope. “Hey Archie,” Ms. Lodge said, wiping her hands on her apron. “Hello Ms. Lodge, this is from my dad,” he said, handing her the envelop. “Oh thank you, this must be about me switching jobs. Your friends are over there by the way.” Archie looked over towards Jughead and Kevin, wondering why they were here together. “Thank you.” He said and walked over to them. Jughead sat up slightly as Archie sat down next to him while they greeted each other. “Where’s Betty?” Archie asked, still confused. “Veronica booty called her just before you got here.” Archie moved on as if that were expected and started talking to Jughead about school and music when Kevin got a text. As soon as his phone went off he grabbed it, hoping it would be Joaquin.


	8. eight

(eight)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Private Chat Room with  _ **_Kevin_ ** _ and  _ **_Joaquin_ **

 

**Joaquin:** hey

 

**Kevin:** Hi

 

**Joaquin:** where are you right now?

 

**Kevin:** Pop’s, why?

 

**Joaquin:** who are you with

 

**Kevin:** My friends Archie and Jughead

 

**Joaquin:** what are you wearing

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kevin snapped his eyes up at Archie and Jughead who were in the middle of a discussion as he started to blush.  _ Why on earth does he need to know that? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Kevin:** Joaquin

 

**Joaquin:** yes

 

**Kevin:** I’m with friends in public

 

**Joaquin:** makes it so much better

 

**Kevin:** I hate you

 

**Joaquin:** are you wearing those tight jeans still

 

**Kevin:** Joaquin.

 

**Joaquin:** you know you’d be surprised how much you can feel through them

 

**Kevin:** oh my god

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You good Kev?” Archie asked as Kevin looked like he was in distress while looking down at his phone below the table. Jughead looked over at him with a death glare.  _ What was his deal? _ “Yeah sorry I was just checking my grades.” Archie looked over at him sympathetically. “Me too, buddy, me too.” Kevin locked his phone and put it face down next to him. If he stopped thinking about him it wouldn’t get worse. But he started to zone out when Jughead and Archie were talking about Cheryl and Jason. He only seemed to notice the rectangular frame of light on the seat next to him as his phone lit up face down.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Joaquin:** you know what else i could feel

 

**Kevin:** .

 

**Joaquin:** you trying to swallow your moans

 

**Joaquin:** makes me wonder what else youd swallow

 

**Kevin:** fuck you

 

**Joaquin:** im not stopping you

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kevin could feel himself getting harder and decided there wasn’t any point in holding back.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Kevin:** where are you

 

**Joaquin:** why ;)

 

**Kevin:** i stg

 

**Joaquin:** actually im quite busy right now sorry 

 

**Kevin:** joaquin

**Joaquin:** ive just got so much to do you know

 

**Kevin:** im gonna kill you

 

**Joaquin:** i mean i guess i could find time to hang out

 

**Kevin:** JOAQUIN

 

**Joaquin:** damn someones eager

 

**Joaquin:** ok well im at the library if you want to meet up

 

**Kevin:** ????,,

 

**Joaquin:** the place w the books

 

**Kevin:** !!/?//??,,,,

 

**Joaquin:** ok fine don’t come

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey guys I gotta run, see you at school.” Kevin grabbed his jacket and slapped down a twenty because it was all he had and he really needed to find Joaquin. 

 

“See ya,” Archie said starting to think about what he would do for the rest of the day. Jughead suddenly stood up on the seat and jumped over to the booth behind him to get out and run after Kevin. “What the-” Archie said raising an eyebrow planning on waiting for him to get back.

  
The bell rang twice as they exited within seconds of each other. “Where you going, Kev?” Jughead said catching up to him. “Library.” Kevin said, raising an eyebrow. “Oh- uh, yeah cool. Have fun.” Kevin shifted uncomfortably trying his best to not draw attention down there. Jughead awkwardly turned around and walked back into Pop’s. 


End file.
